Double Shot of Whatever
by Moomba
Summary: hah. finally a title. drinking. peeking. hotel rooms. cheese puffs. final fantasy 8 characters. enough said.


Double Shot Of Whatever

By: Moomba

Carbuncle25@hotmail.com

NB This is all pretty messed up. Spelling and grammatical errors galore. And it's broken and disjointed everywhere. Read at your peril – the price being your sanity. Cheers.

NB NO. 2 Don't tell me I've spelt things wrong (see above) – I'm quite aware of that fact. I'm from the land of Queen Elizabeth II hence the British way of spelling particular words. 

DISCLAIMER It's pretty obvious that I don't own _any_ of the FF8 characters. I only use them for my own selfish writing purposes.

~ ~ ~

Friday night and Balamb's prodigy of a SeeD at the age of fifteen was sitting at her desk in the confines of her room with only an over head lamp on to aid her in her marking of test sheets and essays. Her private dormitory of which she had all to herself was eerily lit with a sliver of moonshine piercing through the blinds over at the windows. It was Selphie's eighteenth birthday today and she was hosting a mad party over in Deling City - no doubt it was everyone's intention to get totally wrecked with booze and then stumble around the streets in the early morning light causing a great ruckus. The very thought of squall in a drunken state brought a smile to the teacher's lips. No. She knew them. Getting drunk was unavoidable - they were still teenagers and rarely had the opportunity to loosen up due to their constraints as mercenaries - but causing unnecessary trouble was a code she knew they didn't live by. Too much respect for Headmaster Cid and his wife Edea stopped them from shaming them and disgracing Balamb Garden. Yet they'd find a way to have some fun anyhow. Quistis on the other hand - her friends knew her too well and were surely questioning her whereabouts seeing as she had promised them to attend. And here she still was - scribbling corrections with a red biro and grading work. She blinked back the stinging sensation that was developing at the corners of her eyes.

It didn't come as a total surprise when the phone at the corner of her desk started chirping. Eyeing it with caution she lifted and receiver and tentatively listened.

"Don't make us go and fetch you." Irvine Kinneas threatened down the phone. Quistis smiled and waited for him to say more. "Quistis everyone is here. Selphie's getting pretty upset that you've broken your promise."

"Then tell her Irvine that while I made her a promise, I can't ignore my responsibility as an Instructor. These papers are not going to be marked and read through when left to their own devices," she argued reasonably.

"It's Friday night!!" Irvine stormed in disbelief. "That's what the weekends are for!" in the background loud music was thumping mightily and the whoop and cheers of partygoers reached her ears. She viewed the scene in her mind and imagined herself there amongst the crowds of people. It certainly was tempting.

"Well..." she said slowly, thinking things through.

"I really don't want to see Selphie really cry." Irvine pleaded. "It's not fair on her. It's her eighteenth; c'mon you gotta go. You said you would."

Quistis sighed. Large, green watery eyes came into view exploding in a fountain of tears. She drew a slow breath. "Ok…" she said slowly. "I'll be there. Give me a while ok?"

"Atta girl!" Irvine cheered. "Zell and I'll come and get you if you don't - even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming."

The young woman laughed. "That won't be necessary." she assured, setting her pen down on top of a test paper she had given a B+ grading.

"Alright! Oh yeah, it's a party so time to let your hair down - and I literally mean let it down. I don't think nobody has seen it out of the clasp you use to hold it up."

"It shall me done then." Quistis consented.

"And wear something sexy- did I say sexy? I meant svelte."

The woman laughed. "There isn't that much of a difference between the two. But I'll let it slide."

"Great. Whoa, I think Selphie's trying to down more drinks than she can manage. Uh, I'd better stay with her and make sure she doesn't do something crazy. Zell will meet you inside the station, ok? We're partying down in the hotel bar downstairs."

"Sure thing. See you then."

Hanging up, Quistis leaned back in her chair, removing her wire rimmed glasses and setting it alongside the pen.  What was she thinking?! Her plan was to get all marking done so that she had the Saturday free to train, do some research in the library and prepare for the following week's lessons. Sunday was lazy Sunday so any form of work was out of the question except maybe the training and some quality time to herself.

_Trepe, what's the matter with you?_ She berated herself as she stood to go to the bathroom for a quick shower. _Honestly, you have no will when it comes to saying no to situations like that._

Soaping herself all over under the shower, she thought of the people who might be there other than Squall and the rest of the Orphanage gang. Nida and Xu were bound to be there, also the students that ran the Library during free lessons. The Garden festival committee was a given... and the Disciplinary committee?

Quistis snorted at the thought while applying shampoo to her wet hair. _Somehow I very much doubt it_. Then again Quistis didn't doubt for a second that Selphie would have invited one and all. _I'll just have to wait and see who's turned up_. She wasn't particularly keen on the presence of a certain individual - but that remained to be seen until she arrived. Then again… she wouldn't let Seifer ruin her evening, no matter how aggravated she became. Wrapped in a towel bathrobe, Quistis lightly dried her hair and threw the towel onto her bed before opening her closet to assess her clothing options.

Black leather trousers? _Hmm..._ Little black dress? She wasn't planning to get laid or seduce anyone so that was out. Boot cut jeans? Not too bad. Coupled with heeled black boots and a black top laced at the front equalled not too over the top yet with a zest of sex appeal.

Glancing up at the wall clock told her that it had just gone 9:30pm. No big rush. Slipping on three simple silver bracelets on her left wrist and a pair of long silver earrings on each lobe, Quistis applied a thin coating of shimmering lip-gloss finally stepping back to check out her image.

Maybe the top was a bit too revealing? The front was lightly laced enough to show cleavage to make male eyes stare. Well, if she wore her leather jacket it wouldn't be so bad. Arguing with herself for being too fussy for a birthday party, Quistis took her dorm keys, purse and God Save the Queen and placed them inside her tote handbag. Switching off her computer and light, the woman left.

~ ~ ~

"Hey Zell!!" Irvine yelled over the sound of music, dodging people in his attempt to reach the martial artist.

"Whatcha say?!" Zell yelled back while dancing and eating at the same time. "The food is lame man." He indicated by shoving his hand up to Irvine's face for inspection. "What _is_ this pastry stuff anyways? Where's the _real_ food?"

"Hot dogs aren't real food either. Listen, I need you to pick up Quistis at the train station. I persuaded her to come after all."

"Why don't you go?!" Crumbs flew. "I'm like busy eating here."

"Because dumbass, I don't trust leaving Selphie on her own and you'd probably encourage her to drink more. You'd probably both do some crazy stunt and embarrass us all!" Irvine said.

"Hmph! I definitely ain't going now that you've said that!" Zell retorted taking a vicious mouthful of hors d'oeuvres.

"Aw geez you're not serious?!" Irvine fumed. "Who's gonna meet her them? No way am I asking Squall. He can kill me with a single look with those eyes of his. Plus Rinoa's with him. I don't think he's gonna leave her side at all."

"I'll go get her."

"Who said that?" Zell asked nearly choking on a cheese puff, searching the skies of the room only to see the large chandelier and rotating disco ball.

Irvine looked to see Seifer's tall lean frame dressed in dark trousers and a half buttoned, untucked white shirt.

"Oh," Irvine said flatly. "I forgot you were invited."

The blond boy smirked. "Don't worry your little cowboy head. I'll collect the Instructor from the station."

"No way. I don't trust you," he said bluntly.

"Afraid I might misbehave?" Seifer taunted.

"This isn't a joke." Irvine warned, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Deling had its fair share of miscreants; and there was sure to be Galbadian soldiers stumbling about the place.

"Cool it, Kinneas." Seifer returned coldly and snatching his shirt from his grasp. "Trepe's pretty little ass'll reach here safely. You concentrate on the birthday girl not getting too intoxicated with booze."

"I swear, you try anything funny-"

"Trepe's a big girl. She can do up her boot laces and everything."

"I'm not laughing."

"The woman can handle a fucking ruby red on her own. I'm sure she can handle me."

"Get out of here." Irvine said.

"I'm gone."

~ ~ ~

The train journey to Deling was a quite and peaceful one. Her title as Instructor and SeeD earnt her a private cabin where she could rest undisturbed. Aside from a service lady who asked if she wanted anything from the trolley she wheeled around, Quistis was left alone. Disembarking from the station, she thanked the conductor and walked past the barriers and up the escalators to find no sign of Zell.

Typical, she thought. Making the lady wait. She frowned.

"Hey gorgeous,"

That voice…! She whipped round and saw Seifer lazing back on a dark green painted bench, a beige jacket resting across his lap.

"Seifer," she acknowledge curtly and then turned away.

"C'mon, I'm your escort." he said, standing and leading her by the elbow.

The blond girl didn't budge, holding her ground. Even with three-inch heels Quistis was still dwarfed by Seifer's towering height but still met his blue gaze with her frosty version.

"I don't think so. Irvine didn't mention anything about you meeting me."

"That's because he had a dilemma. Dincht didn't fancy leaving. Sorry you lost out to a cheese puff." he explained solemnly.

"I don't believe you." Despite his straight face, she could see jade eyes dancing in laughter.

"Your choice. You can wait here till sunrise and that chicken still won't show up. Lets go. I don't bite," he said with that infuriating smile of his. Quistis narrowed her eyes at this. "Not hard, anyway." he added and barked a laugh when she folded her arms and glared daggers in his direction.

"Stop giving me those looks with those sexy eyes, Instructor. I might think you're coming onto me," he said, casually draping an arm around her shoulders.

"In your dreams," she replied, but made no attempt to shrug off the weight of his arm. It felt comforting somehow. With any of the others she had this feeling of sisterly love towards them all. With Seifer... she just didn't know. The guy was trouble, too much to handle and purely unnerving... did that mean anything? The answer was ambiguous in it's own right. Perhaps it was better that way. It wasn't something Quistis wanted to dwell on for too long. Besides, Irvine was right. Friday night, work was on hold. The stars were shining brightly over head and there was a cool breeze ruffling her clothes and the fronds of Seifer's hair. She would cast aside her disciplined self for just one night.

And for this one night, she was going to have some fun.

~ ~ ~

Walking down the steps that lead to the bar, all eyes were transfixed at the two as they descended looking like a couple.

Irvine hurried forward with Selphie in tow.

"Yay! You made it!" Selphie cheered.

"How many have you had to drink, Selphie?" Quistis wanted to know as she eyed her petite friend clutch tightly at Irvine's arm.

The shorter girl pulled her best innocent expression and held up five fingers. "Only two!" she insisted.

"Hmm," Quistis said doubtfully.

"Told you she'd get here, didn't I?" Seifer said to Irvine.

"Yeh well I had no choice." Irvine said grudgingly.

Seifer looked to where Zell was dancing with the pigtail girl in extravagant movements. "Yep. I agree with you there."

"Come! Come!" Taken my hand, Quistis was pulled away from the presence of the men and left to the mercy of Selphie as they headed for the bar.

The two men observed them as they were enveloped in the crowed before turning to confront each other.

"I believe an apology is in order." Seifer started, his voice smooth with a hint of triumph.

"I don't apologise."

"Just because you can't keep a celibate thought for even a second, doesn't mean every person thinks like you!"

Irvine laughed. "Aw, c'mon. _Every_ guy thinks exactly the same. Pity Quistis didn't fall for my charms… the possibilities."

"She's not stupid enough to fall on her ass. I think her eye sight's better than that."

"You trying to say somethin'?"

_Yeah. You're a fool with a girly ponytail._ "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Where is your little fan club? Why don't you go with them?"

"Think I might," Seifer agreed, searching the throng for a silver head or a bulky figure. "Oh, and they're not my fan club. Trepe's the one with adoring students panting at her heels. Not me. Remember that."

~ ~ ~

On the dance floor, a slow number came on and Zell's wandering eyes found a sight he was sure he'd never see again in this lifetime.

"Whoa!" he muttered, nudging Irvine in the arm and nodded towards two slow moving figures.

"Whoa!!" the cowboy exclaimed, tilting his hat up and craning his neck for a better look. "Hot damn! Someone get a shot of this!"

~ ~ ~

"Rinoa, are you tired?"

"Mmmm. I'm ok," a woman of raven hair whispered to her dark haired lover. She reached out to flick at a wandering strand of hair. "What about you?"

"Fine."

Rinoa Heartilly smiled to herself and hugged her companion's arm tighter. She was lucky to have Squall. He offered her a sense of security that her father was never able to give her, and the feeling of being loved and accepted even thought it took a while for Squall to show the caring side of himself. And in return, she gave him his love. What they had going between them was so simple, yet so powerful. Odd how things like that worked. Closing her eyes slowly against the shimmering disco light suspended on the ceiling and the melodious tunes of strings, Rinoa blinked her dark eyes and smiled at the sight her she saw.

"Squall look," she said, pointing with a finger at two people on the dance floor.

The gunblader lifted his head and followed the direction of her arm at the close figures of two blonds. Seifer...? Instructor Trepe? Quistis Trepe...?

Squall supposed it wasn't such a ridiculous thing. He couldn't explain it, but he somehow thought that those two clicked in a bizarre kind of way. Shrugging, the young Commander allowed his gaze to linger on the two figures a little longer before caressing the top of Rinoa's head.

"We've attracted attention," Quistis murmured, her head and her shimmering curtain of hair resting against his chest.

"I hadn't noticed," Seifer murmured back, his arm curled around her waist and the other lightly holding the back of her head.

"Maybe we should stop?"

"Maybe we shouldn't," he said, loosening his hold on her. "Do you want to stop?" the absence of an answer was a reply in itself and they continued to sway to the slow tunes.

~ ~ ~

"Seifer, are those shadows moving underneath the door?" Quistis said to Seifer in hushed tones.

"So it is…" 

"Can you hear anything?" Selphie whispered.

"Sssh!"

"Arrgh! Irvine, that's my foot you stepped on!" Zell growled.

"Moooove! You're hogging all the space!"

The door abruptly opened whilst they continued to argue and the three collapsed into the threshold of the room where Seifer and Quistis stood with amused expressions. Zell lay on the bottom of the pile, face down and spread eagled, while Selphie had landed awkwardly on the back of Zell's knees. And Irvine sitting on his back.

"Get off! Get off!" Zell gasped frantically. "Can't... breath..."

"What are you guys doing?" Quistis wanted to know, an amused expression playing on her face.

The rabble spoke all at once, hmm-ing and ha-ing.

"Well uh,"

"We uh,"

"It was Zell's idea!!" Selphie burst out suddenly.

"Wha-?! No it wasn't, it was yours!" the latter retorted with a horrific look on his tattooed face.

"Enjoying the show?" Seifer asked squall who was standing to one side with a surly and less than amused expression on his face.

Vaguely the dark headed boy waved a dismissive hand in his direction. "Whatever," he was heard to mutter.

Next to him Rinoa giggled. "I think it's cute," she stated, wiggling both of her index fingers at them.

"It's always nice to indulge in fantasies to entertain friends," Quistis said, hands crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, I believe there's a fee for that." Seifer added.

"Fee, nobody said of a fee." Irvine was quick to announce. He started off down the burgundy carpeted hallway. "I'm used to free shows." he called to them and received a punch to the arm by Selphie. "Hey Selph I know it's your birthday and all, but not the shooting arm, ok honey?"

"You're weird," Zell said to the two at the doorway. "No offence, Quistis." he added hastily and also left muttering to himself.

"Well, we'll leave you guys to _it_," Rinoa announced with some emphasis that Squall eye rolled behind her back. "See you later."

~ ~ ~

When they were finally alone, Quistis kept her hands across her chest - remaining where she stood and looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Seifer asked when he found her watching him.

"You can leave now."

"Leave? I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I ain't leaving. Heck I had to convince the woman at reception to give me this room. Geez you must've been at least in her late thirties - has a fancy for younger men." He shuddered inwardly at the thought. "I asked for her number with her thinking I'd call her. Man."

"That wasn't very nice."

"What now?"

"She gave you her number with the understanding that you'd call her. She'll be real disappointed."

"Fuck Quistis. I got this room didn't I? Hey it's cool with me if you want to take the train to Balamb at two in the morning. At least I'll have the bed to myself."

"I wouldn't want to give you that satisfaction," Quistis stated simply, unzipping her boots and setting them near the front door. "Hyne, my feet are killing me. Selphie sure knows how to get a party started."

"Yeah well the sprite's always on a constant high. I reckon she's popping pills with her morning juice." he reckoned, sitting at the end of the king size bed with a small bounce.

"Seifer!" 

"That's what I think! It's not... normal, to be buzzing around like a Grat gone Berserk."

"I believe it's all natural. Selphie's a positive thinker..." Quistis assured. Her voice hesitated, a hand clutching at the hem of her top. "Um..."

"What?"

"Can you leave the room so I can get undressed?"

He rolled his blue eyes at her and folded his arms. "I need to move my ass for _that_?"

"Yes,"

"I'll turn away,"

"And you're a little peeper," Quistis announced, referring to when he was junior cadet at Balamb Garden along with other boys of his year. They had been caught looking in at a girls' communal bathroom by a passing Instructor. It was said that the door had been  left open by accident and despite their pleas of innocence, were made to write lines on respecting people's privacy.

"_Was_ a little peeper." He corrected, recollecting the memory. "Not so little anymore. Plus I make sure I don't get caught."

"Out please. I don't trust the male mind. _Yours_ in particular." Quistis declared with a hint of annoyance. She was tired and the bed was beginning to appear more and more appealing the longer she stood staring at it.

"I'm wounded by those words."

"Seifer, I'm tired and would like to get out of these clothes so I'd appreciate it if you could-"

"You're gonna sleep buck naked?! Shit I'm staying!"

"Seifer! Don't be silly, I'm not sleeping naked."

"Only the lace underwear on?" he said with a sly grin.

"Lace? How-?!" the blond woman sputtered in shock and amazement.

"I didn't. I guessed. And right too. They're black aren't they?"

"Have you been in my room?!" she demanded with an infuriated look on her face.

"Maybe."

"Seifer..." Quistis warned, eyes narrowing.

The blond man shrugged nonchalantly. "That's my male intuition for ya, eh?"

"Come on, out."

"Fine. Fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Hey, how does it feel to have a permanent wedge when you wear those thongs?"

"OUT!!!"

~ ~ ~

Smiling to himself like an idiot, Seifer ambled back downstairs to the bar and found it was occupied. Three other bodies were seated at the bar nursing drinks, and three heads turned to look as he descended down the wide stairs.

"It's Seifer!" Irvine cheered, raising his shot of whiskey in the air.

"Are you drunk, Kinneas?"

"Heck no. I haven't even started!" the former Galbadia student declared.

"Definitely drunk." Seifer derided half to himself and half to the other guys sitting on either side of the cowboy. Only the effects of alcohol could induce Irvine to be nice to him when a few hours ago he was happy to dish some punches.

"So, Dincht. What's that?" he indicated to Zell's drink. "You're fifth juice?"

"Shut the hell up, Seifer..." the tattooed mad said, dragging his glass closer to himself as if afraid that it would be contaminated from the mere presence of his oppressor since he was a child at the Orphanage...

The ex-sorceress's knight glanced over to where Squall sat and watched as the dark haired man knocked back a shot of clear liquid and asked for another. Storm grey clashed with jade as Squall met Seifer's stare with his own, eyes never leaving or wavering as he wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

Seifer laughed and seated himself down on the stool beside Balamb's commander. So little Squally boy was all grown up. Taking hits like the rest of them.

"Why are you down here?" the first question to be uttered to him.

"Aren't I welcome?" Seifer asked with a raised eyebrow. "Stupid question. Of course I'm not."

Silence.

Undeterred by the overwhelming absence of talk that ensued, Seifer went on to make his thoughts known. "Well tough shit. I want a decent drink and I'm getting one even if you're wishing me to oblivion." he added as a final note. _And to get my mind off a certain blond undressing four floors above me._

"I have no problem with you being here." Squall said quietly into his drink and then downing it.

"You planning to get wrecked?"

"Something like that."

"Cool!" Irvine's voice was heard to say in a slightly slurred accent. "Can I-"

"Go to bed." Seifer instructed. He had a suspicion that if Irvine had any more to drink he'd be lying on the floor in a coma like state.

"I can't walk properly." the cowboy whined.

"Dincht, carry him to his room."

"Tch. No. You do it!"

"Here. That's a whole carton of juice for you to down in your room if you get him to his room. _His_ room. Not the birthday girl's." Gil was slid along the bar counter.

"Why's it always me?! And I- I don't even like juice!!"

Ignoring his denial for his love of juice, Seifer rolled his eyes. "Because you're the chicken. What are you waiting for? He's not going to Float to his room."

Tutting in irritation, Zell aided Irvine to his feet with ease. He eyed Squall's still figure and then Seifer's. "So like you're all buddy buddy now?"

"Yeah. Inseparable. We go hand in hand like fish and thunder."

Squall lifted his dark head to cast a sullen look over at Seifer's direction. "Whatever…"

Tutting again, the stocky SeeD and Irvine gradually made their way up the stairs.

Twisting back to face the bar, Seifer pointed at the full shot glass Squall cradled in his hands. "Give me what he's having." Seifer said to the bartender.

From amidst the clinking of glass and the 'glug glug' of liquid being poured a voice rose.

"Why are you really here?"

He had barely lifted the glass to his lips when it came crashing down, the contents spilling everywhere. The bartender tutted his disapproval at the spillage of good liquor gone to waste. Seifer glared at moustached man behind the counter and then turned to glare at his sole companion.

"Can't I have a drink?! There's no Garden law stating ex-sorceress's knights are prohibited from drinking, is there?"

Silence.

"Shit, " Seifer cursed incredulously. "The hell's up with you anyway, that time of the month for you, again? Or she not giving you any?" 'She' as in General Caraway's rebel daughter, the leader of the now disbanded Forest Owls after Timber was finally declared an independent town – the free spirited Rinoa Heartilly.

The familiar sound – or rather the absence of any reply – came into play. Boy was it going to be a long night. Grimacing at the image of himself talking to a brick wall, Seifer quickly knocked back his second drink, his grimace deepening. He banged lightly on the counter for another. Squall for now was content to sit, shoulders slouched forward, hair falling over his storm grey eyes.

"What's with the 'silent movie' act? You forget to know how to speak, Leonhart or is Rinoa not satisfying y-"

"Shut up about Rinoa!" A fist thumped against the lacquered bar top, catching the attention of the bar tender to watched on with a worried expression. The party in itself was a riot; drinks being poured left right and centre. The last thing he needed on a Friday night was trouble from two men.

Seifer leaned back on his stool, feeling the strain on his already tired back muscles. "For a second there I thought you'd turned back into a recluse. Otherwise I'd have to start calling you Puberty Boy all over again." The blond man cast Squall a sidelong glance to gauge his reaction. He sighed inwardly when he came across storm clouds. Hiding again. Bottling things in. As always… _Guess old habits die hard…_

"You never were that good at voicing your feelings." It was a statement; Seifer wasn't expecting any objection.

"Because I wasn't brash and egotistical, like you?"

"I wouldn't quite say 'egoistical'"

His deadpan look in place, Squall decided to chase the beginnings of the banter. "Big headed," 

Seifer wouldn't argue. He was the first to admit that he was confident in the things he did, always had been since he was a child growing up at the Orphanage.

"Old habits die hard. Even childhood ones…"

That had to be laughed at. It was strange and ironic at the same time how Squall and he had never got on or seen eye to eye, yet despite all their differences they were able to read each other's minds, to second guess each others thoughts like a book.

_My thoughts exactly Squally. Shit… you know me too well. Am I letting my guard down too much?_ Seifer wondered as he stared down at the ice floating in his drink. It was dangerous to get too close to anybody. Too risky, too vulnerable – he never wanted to used ever again.


End file.
